


Cats and Dogs

by trascendenza



Category: Primeval
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: primeval100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He knew exactly where he was going.  Sort of.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 challenge #2: lost ([mirror](http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/114188.html)).

Raining. No, _pouring_. Like God was doing it just to show off, the stupid sod.

Connor was lost. Or, more precisely, he was... creatively wandering. He knew exactly where he was going. Sort of.

Bloody hell.

He snapped open his mobile.

"—yeah—what's the number again?"

Ten minutes later, he was there, sopping wet.

Stephen evaluated his state with quirked lips.

"Well, there goes my offer for a shower. Let's get you a towel," he said over his shoulder as he walked back into the flat.

Connor blinked water out of his eyes, scrambling after.

"…a shower, you say?"


End file.
